When Scientists Collide and Jules' Birthday Crash
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: Season 4 episode 4. Double Feature!
1. When Scientists Collide

**Author's Note: Surprise! I wrote a double feature. Instead of one episode story I wrote two short ones. In the first mini episode, the Browns meet their new neighbor whom is a very obnoxious and boastful scientist who thinks he's better than Doc. In the second mini episode, Jules turns twelve and immediately learns an important adolescence lesson. This is the first fan fiction of mine that has chapters. Chapter one is "When Scientists Collide" and Chapter two is "Jules' Birthday Crash." Please review on each mini episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to the trilogy, cartoon, or characters. But I am getting a flux capacitor t-shirt for Christmas.**

Hill Valley, California

September 20, 1992

3:00 PM

It was a sunny autumn Saturday and Doc was cleaning out the lab. Clara had been practically begging him to tidy up the space before the place exploded. He had been reluctant to agree until she threatened to throw out his "Women Love Men in Lab Coats" t-shirt (a remnant from his bachelor's days). She always hated that thing.

"Dad are you keeping this?" Verne asked and held up a mug he had made himself last year. It was white and said: "Number one scientist" in Verne's print. Doc looked at the mug and smiled.

"Of course Verny," Doc said and playfully ruffled his youngest son's hair. That mug actually was his favorite. "Can you take out the garbage to the proper receptacle please?"

Verne nodded and dragged the bag of garbage out of the lab. He hauled it around the yard and into the garbage cans behind the barn/lab. Immediately he noticed something next door. Doc was wiping down his work table reserved for chemistry when he heard Verne share some new information.

"Hey pop someone's movin' in next door!" Verne shouted from outside. Curious, Doc left the lab and went to the back of the barn to see what was happening.

Indeed someone was moving in next door. A large blue moving van was parked in front of the two story house next door. Two hefty men were unloading furniture and boxes from the van and through the front door of the house.

A woman was standing at the door screaming at them to be careful with the precious items. She was blond and was wearing a bright orange sweater and leggings.

Doc knew that the house next door had been forclosed and was abandoned for all the years he and his family had lived in this area. In fact, the lack of neighbors was why he purchased the farm land in the first place.

_I hypothesize that my family and I will have to be more inconspicuous with our time trips. _Doc thought to himself. _Hopefully our new neighbors will not gain suspicion of-_

Doc was brought out of his thoughts when a man suddenly appeared in front of him. The man was dressed in a sweater, slacks, and loafers. He had jet black hair and a pencil thin moustache which was greasy like his hair. He was pale and the scientist noticed that the man wore a lab coat.

"Jackson Nero, scientist." the man said. Jackson actually bowed when he said that.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Nero," Doc said and shook Jackson's hand. It felt clammy and sweaty. in fact, Jackson looked like he was sweating even though the temperature was comfortable. "I'm Doctor Emmett L. Brown and this is my youngest male offspring Verne."

"Oh yes I've heard of you," Jackson said and frowned. "The lunatic that made lightening strike the clock tower."

Doc's face fell too and held tight of his son's shoulder so the boy wouldn't charge at Jackson. Verne had a short fuse when it came to crude remarks about the family.

"So you are a scientist Doctor Brown," Jackson said and followed Doc around to the lab, despite Doc's annoyance.

"Yes," Doc said. "I participate in all sciences."

"I bet I'm a better scientist than you," Jackson suddenly said. Doc produced a laugh, thinking that Jackson was kidding around. But when Doc looked at the stone serious expression on Jackson's face he knew the man wasn't joking.

"You aren't serious are you?" Doc said. How childish of Jackson to say something like that. So, Doc decided to just leave the scene. He didn't think he had to prove himself to this ridiculous man.

Doc started to walk away and was almost into his lab before he heard something escape from Jackson's lips.

"Whatever, you probably got your diploma at a second-hand store."

Now that was the last straw.

"That's it Jackson!" Doc yelled and faced the man. "If you want me to prove myself a great scientist than name the location and time!"

"Excellent," Jackson said and leaned in until Doc and him were nose to nose. "My front yard at noon tomorrow. We're gonna have a science-off. Three tests to prove who truly is the number one scientist on the block. Be ready to lose."

"You mean win," Doc said as he started back toward the lab. "I'll be there. Now why don't you go home and play with your junior chemistry set."

Jackson said a cuss word and then headed toward his house. Verne, who had been standing between the two scientists and heard everything, raced inside to tell Jules.

Doc was in his lab and standing by the desk near his clock collection. He was muttering something and furiously scrubbing the desk. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He brought up his hands and saw that they were shaking with anger. Doc was still angry after all and that anger came back whenever he played Jackson's words back in his mind. What had rilled him so much that made him agree to that "test"? Something about Jackson just made his blood boil.

Doc breathed a deep breath again and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he should call Jackson and cancel the whole childish thing. He reached for the phone and dialed Jackson's number from the phone book.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Jackson's voice said after one ring. Doc heard the annoying laughter through the reciever. "I knew you would wuss out you a-"

Doc didn't wait to hear the rest of the bragging message, he slammed the phone down.

_There is no way I can back out of this. _The scientist thought as he headed for the house. _Jackson will never let me live it down and I don't want to live everyday next to a braggart. _

Hill Valley, California

September 21, 1992

5:00 AM

Doc's eyes popped open immediately after the clock struck five a.m. His body was practically a clock itself and he always got up at this time. He sat up and looked at the covers next to him.

Clara was sleeping peacefully next to him with her arm lying where his chest had been. She had been informed by Jules about the science-off between her husband and the new neighbor and did not like it at all. Clara was never one to approve of macho contests between men.

Doc kept looking at his disapproving wife and moved a brown strand of hair out of her face. Sometimes she may have not understood things but he still loved her with all his heart. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Clara stirred but didn't wake up. With that, Doc quietly got out of bed and got ready for the day.

After he changed clothes and finished his morning hygiene, Doc traveled downstairs to make some breakfast. He wanted to be alert and nourished so he could practise for the science-off.

While Doc was cooking some bacon, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jules revealed himself and looked like he was half asleep. He still had on his night shirt and was rubbing his eyes.

"Jules go back up to bed," Doc said softly but his son just sat himself down at the table.

"I wanted to talk to you father," Jules said and let out a loud yawn. "Before mother and Verne had at you."

"What about?" Doc asked and grabbed a second plate for Jules.

"Well about the scientific contest you and our new neighbor have constructed," Jules said. "Verne told me that Jackson is, in his words, 'a complete skunkhead' and I wanted to tell you that I am behind you a hundred percent. I think you should bury him with your science knowledge."

"Thank you son," Doc said and felt a little happy that someone was siding with him on this. "I think you are the only one in this house who agrees with me."

He set down the two plates of bacon and pulled up a chair. Jules started to nibble his pieces but wasn't that hungry in the early morning. Doc ate his and got up to get some orange juice. When the scientist turned around, Jules was asleep at the table with his head in his arms. Doc smiled at the innocence of his oldest son and lifted the boy genius out of the chair. He carried Jules up the stairs and put him back in his bed.

For the rest of the morning Doc prepared himself for the science-off. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to brush up on his skills and knowledge. The scientist retrieved his physics textbooks, biology books, and science encyclopedias from his vast library into his desk in the lab. Some of the books were weathered with yellow pages and some of the books were brand new. Doc was pouring over them.

He took notes.

He memorized crucial facts.

He copied down equations.

He even did sample experiments.

Doc studied and studied harder than he had ever done in his school years. He was determined to beat Jackson no matter what. Doc stayed in the lab past Clara's calls and worked until his very brain felt like it was going to explode.

_Finished. _Doc thought and moved his notebook away. _Now I am ready. _

Hill Valley, California

September 21, 1992

11:57 AM

"Emmett please don't go through with this stupid contest," Clara said as she followed her husband over to their new neighbor's yard. Jules and Verne were following them from behind, eager to see their father beat Jackson.

"Now Clara beau-" Doc began.

"Don't Clara beau me," Clara said in an indignant voice. "I don't approve of you butting heads already with our neighbor. It just isn't your normal style."

Doc didn't say anything more. They had reached the door and the scientist knocked three rapid times on it. Immediately Jackson flung the door open and smiled a big grin of crooked teeth.

"Aw just in time Brown," Jackson said. "And I see you brought your wife and other son with you. How pleasant."

The way Jackson said "pleasant" made Doc think of a snake.

"Shall we?" Jackson said as he guided the Brown family over to the backyard. There was a porch back there with quite an elaborate setup on it.

Jackson had created what looked similar to a game show stage. There were two desks that each had a chemistry set and buzzer. One of the desks had Doc's name written on a sticky note. Behind the wall and on the wall was a large chalkboard that was substituting as a scoreboard. Half was dedicated to Doc and the other half was dedicated to Jackson. Doc was slightly amused that Jackson had created all this for the science-off. The man was more creative than Doc had thought.

The blond woman in the orange sweater that Doc had seen earlier was standing by the chalkboard. Except now she was dressed in black leggings and a blue sweater. Doc hypothesized that she was probably Jackson's wife.

"I did this all myself," Jackson bragged and walked up to the small desk with his name attached to it. "Pretty impressive isn't it Brown?"

"Well it certainly leaves the impression that you have too much time on your hands," Doc commented. He went to his own desk and went to sit down at the chair provided. To his utter surprise, it collapsed right under his bottom. Doc yelped and fell right on the floor. He heard Jackson laughing that stupid laugh of his.

The science-off began!

Jackson's wife started Test one by asking a series of science questions. Doc was extremely proud of himself for studying earlier and got every single question correct. Jackson answered some of the questions correctly but messed up with crucial ones. Doc found it slightly amusing that Jackson thought photosynethis occured in a tree's bark.

"First test goes to Brown!" Jackson's wife said and wrote down the point.

For the next test, Jackson and Doc had to create a chemical reaction with their chemistry sets. Doc had all of his focus on creating the reaction. Meanwhile, Clara was sitting by Jackson's wife shaking her head softly.

"Second test goes to Brown!" Jackson's wife said. Another point was added to Doc's side.

"Go dad!" Verne cheered.

"Congrats father!" Jules cheered.

"Okay the next test involves both scientists to invent a device that will help mankind," Jackson's wife said. "Go to your labs boys!"

Doc removed his safety goggles and got up from his desk. Jules and Verne immediately came over to him and were congratulating him again for winning the two tests. They looked over and saw that Jackson was releasing his frustration of losing the tests on the wall of his house. Doc shook his head and turned to were Clara had been sitting.

She wasn't there anymore and Doc guessed she had had enough and went home. He sighed and headed toward his lab.

0 0 0

Doc had the worst inventor's block he had ever had in his life. He could not think of any invention that could win him the third test. Everything the scientist came up with was either too ellaborate or completely unrealistic.

_Come on, Emmett. _Doc thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. _Surely you can think of something. _

He leaned back in his chair and glanced around the lab, waiting for inspiration. He picked up his mug to take a sip of coffee and took extra notice of Verne's print. NUMBER ONE SCIENTIST it said. Was it true? He scanned the ceiling and scanned down until he saw the DeLorean time machine.

Doc sat there staring at it for a long time.

Should he?

0 0 0

"Got your invention Brown?" Jackson asked. He was standing by his desk with some contraption on it. Doc couldn't really tell what it was but it had a label that said: LAUNDRY DETERGENT TRACKER.

"No and I have to inform you on something Jackson," Doc said. "I hereby withdraw myself from our science-off."

"What?" Jackson asked, all smiles. Clara, whom had dragged herself to the yard for the final test, looked at Doc.

"You win by default," Doc said simply and just walked away. As he was walking, Doc could hear Jackson jumping up and down in glee.

Clara was sitting on the porch and seemed to have been waiting for him. She wasn't smiling and was still a little ticked at her husband for the science-off.

"So did you prove your masculinity?" Clara asked.

"No I quit," Doc said and sat next to his surprised wife. "I contemplated that it just wasn't just wasn't worth it. I apologize if I embarrassed you or displayed male characteristics that I knew you hated."

"Oh Emmett," Clara said smiling and moved closer to her husband. "I am so happy you came to your senses about this."

They kissed and Clara moved in his arms as they watched the sun go down.

_Aw what a beautiful sunset. I'm glad I decided against revealing the time machine that would have been a grave mistake. Thank god for rational thinking! _

END

**For the next mini episode turn to chapter two. (:**


	2. Jules' Birthday Crash

Author's Note: Okay this is chapter two but it is not a continuation of "When Scientists Collide." This is the other mini episode mentioned in the previous story's Author's note. Chapter one is the first mini episode "When Scientists Collide" and this chapter is the mini episode "Jules' Birthday Crash." Enjoy and review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Back to the Future. Except I will own that flux capacitor shirt on Christmas day.

Hill Valley, California

September 22, 1992

8:34 AM

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Doc, Clara, and Verne shouted as Jules entered the kitchen. The now twelve-year-old had come down the stairs in his night shirt and nearly jumped out of his skin when his family shouted. He looked at them and smiled big.

"Thank you family," Jules said and went over and hugged his mother and father. Jules did the secret handshake with Verne and patted Einstein on the head. He sat down at the table and a plate of sausages and canberry pancakes was set in front of him.

"I can't believe you're twelve already," Clara said as she took a seat too. "Time sure does fly."

"Actually mother," Jules began. "Since I was born in 1886 that would make me 106 years old but yes, chronologically I'm twelve."

"Just shut up and eat your pancakes," Verne teased as he devoured his own cranberry pancakes. Jules shrugged and started eating too.

"Jules," Clara began with a smile and sat down opposite of her oldest child. "Your father and I were talking last night and we decided that-"

"We are going to allow you to have a male and female party. Your mother even took the liberty of calling all your classmates and friends." Doc said and Jules smiled widely even though his mouth was full of pancakes. "However there is a catch."

"You are not allowed to exclude your brother," Clara said and Verne shot Jules a victorious look, like he had won something awesome.

"Well all right," Jules said and brought his plate to the sink. He didn't really mind Verne being at his party since they were never the type of siblings whom constantly embarrassed each other. It was all right as long as Verne didn't reveal any secrets or show them that baby photo of Jules in the tub.

Jules then headed up the stairs to get ready for school. He may have found this childish, but he couldn't wait until his party.

Hill Valley, California

September 22, 1992

7:02 PM

Jules was going around the living room and fixing things in preparation for the guests arriving. He was very nervous at the fact that some popular kids were coming to his house. Jules had learned of course that it wasn't everything to be popular but it would make life at school easiern. But what made him even more nervous was the fact that GIRLS were coming to his party.

Lately, being around the female species was becomming more and more confusing. Jules would always have no idea what to say and always felt uncomfortable and flustered. It reminded him of what he felt when being near Franny Philips. He wished he could be as smooth with girls as Marty or Tino Hendriks. Tino Hendriks was popular and never got flustered around girls.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Jules nearly jumped a foot high. He heard his mother answer the door and soon the living room was filled with fellow kids. Quite a turnout actually, the honor roll students were there, Jules' and Verne's friend Josh was there, and (much to Jules' surprise) Tino and his gang were there.

The party actually kicked off. Everyone was talking or dancing to provided music instead of lounging around bored. Verne, however, did find the party boring and snuck upstairs with Josh to play video games.

"Great party Jules," Kevin said. Kevin was an honor roll student and one of Jules' closest friends.

"Yeah boss party," James said. James was Jules' other closest friend and the chess club captain.

Jules was about to say something when he notice someone leaning against the wall. Well, more specifically a _girl _leaning against the wall. She was pretty even though she was dressed like a "tomboy" fashion. Jules excused himself from his friends and started walking over to the girl. He figured that since he was now twelve he would fair better with females.

"Hello," Jules said to the girl. She rised the flap of her baseball cap and looked at Jules.

"Hi," she said. "Your birthday boy, right?"

"Yes," Jules said and looked at his feet. What was he supposed to saw now?

"It's kind of warm in here," the girl said and started towards the door. "Wanna go outside?"

"O-okay," Jules stammered and snuck outside with the girl.

The night air was nice and cold with approaching winter. Jules zipped up his hoodie jacket so the wind wouldn't chill him.

"I didn't catch your name," Jules said as they started walking.

"It's Kate," Kate said. She was leading the way over to the barn that served as Doc's lab. "What's in there?"

"Oh just my father's labrotory," Jules said and tried to block Kate from going into the lab. He was sure that his father didn't want him bringing strangers into his lab. In fact, it was one of the Brown family rules. "We can't go in."

"Aw come on," Kate urged. "I just want to take a peek."

She took Jules' hand and pulled him forward. Jules was so distracted by a girl holding his hand that he didn't bother to stop her.

The lab was dark until Kate found the light switch. Everything was suprisingly tidy with the DeLorean time machine with a car cover on it. Kate was looking around at all the stuff in the lab but she was completely facsinated with the covered car. Before Jules could stop her, Kate went up to the hiden time machine and pulled the cover off of it.

"Oh sweet!" Kate exclaimed. She started running around the car looking in the windows and under the hood. "A DMC-12 1982! They don't even make these anymore! Your dad sure tricked it out weird."

"Kate we should leave," Jules said quickly and pulled the cover back onto the DeLorean. Kate grabbed Jules' hand again to stop him. She looked him in the eyes.

"Let's go for a ride in it," She said. "Come on your dad won't even know. DeLoreans are a smooth ride."

"My father will know," Jules said sternly. "This DeLorean is... well very special to him. We can't-"

Before Jules could finish protesting, Kate full on kissed him. Jules had never been kissed by a girl before and this completely astonished him. By the time Kate removed her lips, Jules was so dazed that he didn't even notice Kate pulling him in the car.

Kate sat in the driver's seat and turned the keys (which were stupidly left in the ignition) and started the car. They backed out of the lab and started driving around the yard. Jules was biting his lip, his stomache in knots. He wanted so bad for Kate to put the DeLorean back in the lab and come back to the party with him. But he couldn't say anything because he didn't want Kate to get angry.

She was a better driver than he had thought. Kate managed to circle the yard three whole times without. She was going faster and faster each time and Jules' eyes were glued to the speed-o-meter.

60.

65

70.

75...

CRASH!

Before Jules could even contemplate what was happening, he found himself thrown on the dashboard of the car. He heard Kate shout something and felt her bump into his shoulder. There was a horrible sound of metal being smashed and small sparks flew past the cracked windshield.

"Oh no," Jules whispered, fear enveloping him. He opened the gull wing door, jumped out, and dashed around the side of the car to see what had happened.

Kate had crashed them right into a tree. The complete front of the DeLorean had dented in from the impact of the tree. Some sticks had fallen on the car and scratched some of the upper hood. The windshield was also cracked right down the very middle. Jules examined the delicate wiring of tubes that was on the outside of the time machine and discovered that they were broken in three different places.

"Oh crap," Jules heard Kate say as she got out. He turned around toward the house and saw the door open and two figures run out. Probably his mother and father.

"Great Scott!" Doc yelled as he saw the car wreck before him. Jules was still standing near the front of the DeLorean. The twelve-year-old saw that his father was more shocked than furious, but he didn't know how long that state would last.

Clara was standing behind Doc and had her hand covering her mouth. She immediatly went up to her oldest child and was checking him for any broken bones. Doc, after he was assured that Jules was all right, checked his time machine out. He saw the damages to the tubes and the destruction of the front and shook his head.

The two parents turned to their son, now very angry. Jules was at lost for words and looked to and fro for Kate.

The girl was gone.

Jules felt angry that Kate had just took off but took a deep breath to calm himself. He turned back to his parents and steadied himself.

"Jules I hope you have an explanation," Doc said.

"I do father," Jules said and commenced telling them the whole story.

Hill Valley, California

September 23, 1992

2:06 PM

Jules had raked practically all of the orange and yellow leaves into one big pile. This is was one of the labors he had to do for the "fix the time machine fund." Jules had to _earn_ all the money needed for tools and materials that were needed in order to repair the DeLorean. Doc said that if Jules worked efficiently, the time machine would be fixed.

Verne was sitting with his back up against the tree drawing on a pad of paper. He had felt sorry that Jules had gotten in trouble and had secretly helped with the chores. But right now he was just drawing while Jules raked some more stray leaves into the pile.

"So how long are you grounded?" Verne asked. His brother had not talked about his exact sentence.

"It was two weeks," Jules said as he moved the rake to and fro. "But it changed to one because I was behaving well."

"So you can go to Josh's birthday party next month?" Verne asked.

"I suppose I will," Jules said and then changed the subject. "Verne please learn from my mistake and don't repeat it. Don't go along with anything stupid just to please a female."

"Roger dodger!" Verne said and saluted his older brother. He tossed his drawing to the side and charged at his brother. Verne knocked Jules into the pile of leaves and began playfully wrestling him.

They both started laughing.

END


End file.
